


A Visit Alone

by minieverfeel



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Based on a panel, Donuts, cafe setting, cuteness, i love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minieverfeel/pseuds/minieverfeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Suzuya visits Anteiku without Shinohara for a taste of the new series of sweets, he meets a shy girl, and the two seem to have a fondness of his cute giraffe plushies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the events that happened at an OMG!con panel I was in. Like seriously, me and my roommate were playing on Touka with Suzuya's giraffes plushie.

A Visit Alone

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He stared up at the sign, eyes wide. He and Shinohara had been here before. It was a small coffee shop, but the food was delicious. He even heard they had a new assortment of sweets thanks to a new chef. He had to try them out. Besides…if Shinohara’s feeling was right he wouldn’t have much of a chance in the future. Lost in his musing, he didn’t notice the child peering at him slightly through the door.

“Um…excuse me sir…”

His red eyes darted over to the door. 

“Yes?”

“You can come in you know! We make very good coffee.”

“Ah…thank you! I heard this place got in new sweets and I wanted to check them out.”

The girl smiled, before glancing down. Attached to the boys suspenders was a pair of giraffes. 

“Wow…those are really cute!”

“Huh? Oh yeah!” He pulled them off of his suspenders.

“Shinohara gave these to me. Giraffes are my favorite animal!”

“They are really pretty, but they’re really tall.”

“HInami-chan. Are you bugging a customer?”

She looked inside back at a familiar face.

“Oh um…I’m sorry big sister. I commented on his cute giraffes and kind of got lost.”

“I’m sorry if she’s bother you sir.”

“No trouble at all. Giraffes are amazing.”

He walked into the cafe, sitting at one of the smaller tables. 

“What would you like sir?”

“A sweet coffee and some of your new sweets please.” 

“Of course. Coming right up.”

The girl turned around. 

“Hinami!”  
“Yes big sis Touka?”

“Grab the sweets while I prepare the coffee.”

“Okay sis!”

Hinami rushed to get the sweets. They were so kind to let her live there, she wanted to be helpful to her big sister and big brother. Grabbing the plate, she scurried to the strange boy, who seemed to be playing with the sewing on his arms. 

She set the tray down and bowed, preparing to leave when she heard it.

“Wait a second…”

She froze slightly and turned around. 

“Yes?”

He shoved a giraffe towards her.

“Stay for a bit. My giraffe is lonely.”

She smiled lightly and sat down across from him.

“Okay!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Touka exited the back door to the kitchen. She had gone to do a few dishes before making the strange white haired boy’s coffee. The boy seemed really fond of sweets from his order. But who was she to judge? Not like she could enjoy them. She glanced over to his table. There was Hinami and the boy…playing with giraffes. The one the boy held had flakes of frosting from the weird American treat Yoriko taught her to make for the cafe. She stopped for a moment to notice Hinami’s smile. She really did care for the girl as a little sister, and being able to step back and see her smile like this was an unwarranted treat. 

She carefully walked to the table, the cafe being unusually quiet. 

“Here you go sir.”

“Thank you very much!”

Touka turned to the small girl, who was looking up at her, giraffe still in hand.

“Would you like a cup?”

“Yes please big sis. If its not too much trouble.”

“Of course its not. I’ll get it ready right away.”

“You can sit too if you want~”

“Thank you but-“

“Come on big sis!”

She sighed. She couldn’t say no to both a customer and Hinami. 

“Okay, but just for a bit. I’ve still got homework to finish.”

“Okay big sis!”

Touka went to make two more coffees, listening to the two of them playing happily. Hinami’s giraffe was apparently named “Mochi” while the customer’s was “Donut.” That explained the icing at least. It’s what those American treats were called. Mochi and Donut were friends, though Donut seemed a bit…reckless, much like the boy himself. She noticed the stitches that were sewn through his skin. A normal human wouldn’t have the pain tolerance for that. 

She quickly finished her and Hinami’s coffee, adding in the special sugar cubes, before taking it over to them. The white haired teenager patted the seat next to him, and she sat, sipping lightly at her beverage. 

She wasn’t paying much attention, until she felt a tap on her arm. She looked over to see Hinami’s giraffe, climbing up her arm. Another tap came, this time from the giraffe of the boy being on her head. She looked up annoyed. It was starting to bug her that she was being taken away from her studies to be used as a toy giraffe jungle gym. Finally, Hinami placed her giraffe in front of her face, giving her eskimo kisses.

“Enough.”

Hinami placed the giraffe on the tablet.

“Sorry big sis.”

Touka stood up, a frown prevalent on her face.

“I need to go study. Sorry for the intrusion.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinami stared at the retreating form of Touka. Touka didn’t like to be touched that much, especially by strangers. She turned to the white haired boy.   He was staring at Touka’s retreating form with his red eyes lit with amusement. Hinami wondered what he found so amusing, but the boy was an enigma to her. 

“I’m sorry about big sis. She can be a little distant at times.”

“That’s okay, I need to get back anyways. Thank you for the food.”

She handed the giraffe back. 

“Have a good day sir.”

The white haired boy waved and disappeared down the street. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was interesting to say the least. Juuzou looked down at his giraffes. That place did have something off about it, Shinohara was right about that. However…they did make good sweets, and good coffee. He would have to go back soon. There was always time for donuts.


End file.
